Maid Sama Truth or Dare
by Master Lacie
Summary: This is a my truth or dare fanfiction. Please feel free to join in the torture of these characters (including my own). Whatever you do, PLEASE make sure you read my rules. I do NOT own any of the characters except for my 2 OC's. Please read and enjoy the show of torture as I make this a living nightmare for them.


**So I've decided to do a Maid Sama! truth or dare. I will only be accepting truth or dares through PM,so go ahead and PM me as frustrating as that's is. Now that's sorted, I should be safe from complaints yes? Good.**

 **MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS BEFORE ACTUAL STORY! IT'S IMPORTANT.**

 **Characters are ;**

 **Lacie (my OC , basically me as a character)-main host**

 **Alex (my OC partner for Lacie)-Co-Host ( You'll find that Alex is pretty quiet )**

 **Misaki Ayuzawa**

 **Takumi Usui**

 **Kuga Sakurai**

 **Sakura Hanazono**

 **Tora Igarashi**

 **Chiyo Sakurai**

 **I might include the some other people if there are enough demands for them. If you want to dares for Lacie and Alex, feel free to ask. Basically Lacie and Alex are a pairing. I repeat, feel free to put in some truths or dares for them.**

 **I have to set some rules**

 _ **There will be NO LEMONS.**_

 _ **No boyxboy or girlxgirl.**_

 _ **I'd appreciate** **it if you would limit it to 4 truths and 4 dares maximum.**_

 **Note that if your truths or dares seem inappropriate to my _rules_ , then they won't be used. If you like to participate in torturing these characters ( include Lacie and Alex if you must ) then PM me your truths or dares. Note that if your truths or dares isn't use in a chapter, it doesn't mean I have ignored it. I have probably saved it for a different chapter. Now let the fun begin!**

The sun shone through the window to the Maid Sama! studio, where a brunette girl was making the final adjustments to the rooms. It was a plain cream room with several couches for comfort. There was a passage way to where the star's rooms were. On the opposite side to the hall were two big doors, leading to the master bedrooms for the host of the show. Just to the side was a fairly fancy kitchen.

The brunette girl stood up straight, cracking her back as she stretched. She wasn't a morning person, but she had woken early to make sure everything was good. This girl was around 17 years of age. She had vibrant green eyes. Her brown hair went to her waist , and curl at the end with blonde tips. She was wearing a black and white stripped t-shirt and black skinny jeans. She also wore black, slightly heeled boots to make her taller than usual. Over her shoulder was a black jacket that she wore most of the time. This girl was Lacie . (ME!)

The door open 3 boys and 3 girls came in.

The first boy was 17, Takumi was his name or pervert outer-space alien . He is a tall young man with bright green eyes and spiky blond hair. (AKA he is totally HOT * Fangirl sequel*) He was wearing grey sweatpants and a black T-shirt. Something you would wear on a lazy Sunday. He was smirking at the black haired beauty beside him.

The next boy was also 17, He too is a tall boy with fair skin and gold eyes and yellowish hair with bangs hanging on the right side of his face. His name was Tora. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with tan khaki pants.

The last boy was also 17 years old. He is a pretty short young boy with short spiky blonde hair and reddish brown eyes. He has a few piercings on his left and right ear. He is wearing his school uniform. ( I couldn't think of anything else for the boy's clothes.) Thiis young boy name is Kuga.

The first girl was 16, a young girl with an average height and figure. She has light, brownish amber eyes and black shoulder length hair. People called her "Pres" or "Demon Pres",but her name is Misaki . She wore black skinny jeans with a white blouse. She had a blush across her face, probably from what the tall blonde had said.

The next girl also 16, She is a teenager with grey eyes and long straight hair tied in a half ponytail. She also has a fringe over her forehead. Wearing a kimono. She is the fiancee of Tora Igarashi, her name Chiyo.

The last girl was 16 too, she is a petite teenage girl with dark pink eyes and wavy dark salmon pink medium-length hair , which she ties in pigtails. She is wearing a pink sundress with white name was Sakura.

" Hi everyone! I'm Lacie, your host for Truth or Dare Maid Sama! style. " Lacie said, " I"ll just be making sure that everyone does their truths or dares, but if there are any for me, I guess I'll do them."

" Hey wait a minute, " Chiyo exclaim, " I thought there meant to be two of you here."

" There is, " Lacie replied, " but Alex gonna be late. He lives far away and he wasn't going to wake up at 5 am just for this."

" Oh."

" And so let's just jump straight into this! " Lacie exclaim. She took the cards off the table and looked at the questions.

 **Kuga - Dye your hair rainbow style.**

Kuga's eyes widened and his face went white. That was the worst thing ever.

" Not my hair, " he whimpered, putting his hands over his head, "do I have to do it?" Misaki was delighted at seeing Kuga like this and immediately jumped up.

" Yes you have to Kuga,it's a dare, " she said,before Lacie could respond, " now c'mon. I'll even help you. " When Kuga still didn't move, she yanked him up and pulled him into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Crashes and indignant yelling and screaming sounding inside before it went quiet. 15 minutes later, the door open and Misaki tumble out, laughing and clutching her stomach as she rolled on the floor with laughter. The others curiously walk over to her and peeked into the bathroom. Chiyo,Lacie, and Tora starting laughing with Misaki,just as much. Sakura and Usui tried to cover their giggles. Kuga was in the corner of the room, scowling at Sakura and everyone else. His arms were crossed and his hair looked like a rainbow. His clothes had different colors stains on them. He was quite a sight.

" This is precious, " Sakura grasped. She got up and quickly ran away. She came back with a camera in her hands.

" Say cheese Kuga-chan! " She called cheerfully. The light flashed. Kuga looked horrified.

" Give me that camera Sakura, " he growl lowly.

" Nope ," she giggle, " I have to keep this. I need to show this to Koma and even Shosei. Everybody needs to see this."

"Sakura," he said, his voice sounding dangerous. Sakura just grinned.

"Aww poor Kuga-chan," she cooed, "Doesn't he like his new style?" Kuga scowled again, not answering. Sakura fingered a bottle of blonde dye, close to his original color and Kuga's eyes lit up again. Sakura smirked. His reaction didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Well, we might be able to fix it," she ponder.

"Change it back! " Kuga groaned.

"Maybe," she teased.

"Sakura," he warned.

"Only if you say please," she grinned.

"Please Sakura," he said, forcing a smile on his face. This girl is a handful,he thought.

"Good boy." The door was closed again. Later they were back in the circle, sitting on the couches, Kuga's hair being back to normal, even if it was sightly darker. Sakura still giggling at the picture on her camera. Kuga had given up trying to take it off of her.

"Move on already!" Kuga snapped.

 **Misaki-I dare you to hold Usui's hand!**

"That's easy," Misaki snorted, though there was a tinge of pink on her face. She reached over to Usui and took his hands in hers. Usui grin.

"Eh! So Misa-chan do like me?" he ask.

"I'm just doing my damn dare," she shot back.

"Aww, c'mon Misa you can't denied that you're enjoying holding hands with Usui," Lacie cooed, winking.

"Shutdapp!" she snapped. This earning some smirks,giggles and chuckles.

 **Girls- Which boy do you think is the hottest?**

"Ahh, that's really embarring," Misaka groaned.

"Yeah," Chiyo agreed.

"Do you have to?" Sakura whined.

"Yes you do," Lacie said.

"Hey you have to do it too!" Misaki exclaim, "You aren't getting out of this."

"Just tell us girls," Tora said, smirking, " Which one of us do you think is the hottest?"

"Personally I think Alex is the hottest," Lacie said, blushing, " I've always liked dark brown hair and blue eyes. It's gorgeous altogether."

"Thanks, " Alex said smiling. Lacie jumped. Behind her was the boy she had just been talking about. Like she said, Alex had pale blue eyes and very dark brown messy hair. He wore dark blue jeans , a white T-Shirt with a maroon leather man jacket that had the number 24 on it. He also wore black and maroon Nike. (The brand not name) He was 17, like Lacie, but a head taller than her...At least when she wasn't wearing heels.

"When did you get here?" she ask.

"About 50 seconds ago, enough to here that you think I'm hot," Lacie blush as Alex said that.

"I only have eyes for Tora since he is my fiancee," Chiyo said calmly even though there was a pink on her cheeks.

"I have to say Kuga," Sakura said blushing, thus making Kuga smirk.

Everyone turn to Misaki. She blush, biting her lip.

"Umm, I guess Usui is the hottest" Misaki said blushing furiously.

"I always knew that you love me Misa-chan~" Usui cooed.

"SHUT UP, YOU OUTER-SPACE-ALIEN!" Misaki screamed.

 **Chiyo and Tora- Have their heads tied together in a kiss for the rest of the chapter.**

"What" they both shrieked, "No way!"

"Alex," Lacie said. Alex nodded. He pushed both Chiyo and Tora heads together.

"Wait! I don't-" She was cut off as Alex forced their heads together, making them kiss. Lacie giggled as she wrapped their heads with sticky tape.

"Won't that hurt to take off?" Alex ask.

"Maybe," Lacie said, shrugging, " but I didn't have anything else around." Alex let both Chiyo and Tora go. They furiously pushed against each other, but found they were stuck.

"Um..How are they suppose to breath?" Alex ask.

"They have their noses don't they?" Lacie shot back. Chiyo and Tora gave up. Chiyo crossed her arms. Tora manged to tilt his head just a little, moving their noses were a little uncomfortably squished together.

"Well while they're kissing, let's move on to a different dare," Lacie said.

 **Sukaru- Hug Tora and see how Chiyo reacts.**

Sakura just shrugged and awkwardly hugged Tora.

"Miff, mmm mmf m mmmmf mmm mmfmmf mfmmff," Chiyo mumble (Its's not like I could do anything anyway), her words being muffled because of Tora's mouth.

"What was that Chiyo?" Lacie teased. " I can't quite here you there's something blocking your mouth." Chiyo blushed slightly.

"Mmmffmm mmiff," she mumble again, (never again).

 **Kuga- I dare you to let Misaki cook a meal for you and eat it with no complaints.**

"Yay food!" Kuga exclaim. Misaki went into the kitchen and looked at the choices she had to make. Spaghetti bolognaise wouldn't be to hard to make would it? She nodded to herself and filled the pot up with water. She started to cook while the others patiently waited.

"Do we have to wait for her?" Usui ask.

"Would you liked your next question already?" Lacie asked back.

"No."

Lacie was about to say something when there was a shilled muffled shriek from Chiyo. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Her eyes were wide with shocked and Tora;s eyes glinted mischievously .

"Stupid thing!" Misaki yelled from the kitchen. It was followed up with the sounds of banging.

"I think you should be worried Kuga," Alex whisper to him. Lacie went into the kitchen to find that Misaki was hitting the stove top with a mallet?

"What are you doing Misaki?" Lacie asked.

"Stupid thing won't turn off," Misaki replied. She grabbed a plate of what Lacie suppose was food. It was stale pasta topped with something burnt. Poor Kuga. She followed Sora backed into the room. Kuga paled upon seeing what Misaki was holding out to him.

"Been not good knowing you Kuga." Usui muttered.

"What is this Misaki?" Kuga ask, cringing under her glared.

"Spaghetti bolognaise." she replied, "now eat it or I''ll use the mallet I had found on you." Kuga timidly took the fork and the plate from her fingers. He stabbed it and a chuck broke (yes it broke) off of it. He put it in his mouth and almost choked on it. He manged to swallowed it.

"Can I have a glass of water?" he ask. Misaki headed back into the kitchen, but before Kuga could get rid of some of the "food" she had came back in with a glass of water. Subaru took it, offering a weak smile as he downed the glass. He resisted to hold his nose as he choked down the rest of the meal. Misaki grinned as Kuga offered a thumbs up. Soon after Misaki went into the kitchen to wash up, Subaru turned green. He ran to the bathroom and moment later the sounds of vomiting was heard.

"Hope he's not to sick." Sakura said.

"Well, that's all for this chapter" Lacie announced.

"Aww," Alex moaned, "that means we have to untied Chiyo and Tora,"

"Unfortunately, yea it does," Lacie sighed, " oh well, at least they won't make too much noise when I rip off the tape."

"You're cruel, you know that Lacie?" Alex question. Lacie shrugged and proceeded to undo the tape from Chiyo and Tora's heads, Muffled cried of pain were heard from both of them. When it was taken off completely, both Chiyo and Tora jumped back from each other, wiping their mouths and rubbing their heads.

"Ouch Lacie," Reina groaned, "you just had to ripped out my hair didn't you?" Lacie looked at the tape which had strands of black and blonde hair still on it. She laughed nervously, hiding it behind her back.

"Oh yeah, Chiyo, I meant to ask you ," Lacie said, " what was that squeal about?" Chiyo blushed furiously.

"Um...T-Tora...he just...he,um...never mind" Chiyo stuttered. Tora smirked at her and she blushed again.

"Oh well, but you know if a reviewer asks about it you have to tell us."Lacie said.(hint,hint if you wanna find out)

"Shh," Chiyo hissed " don't give them any ideas." Lacie laughed.

"Hey, if this chapter is over can we go home now?" Usui ask.

"No!" Lacie and Alex yelled at the same time, making everyone jump.

"You can't go home or you won't return," Alex said.

"So that's why you're all staying here," Lacie explained, " you all have your own room with your names on the door down the hall." Everyone groaned, Alex rolled his eyes.

"Night everyone," he called cheerfully, shoving them down the hall.

"Well that was fun," Lacie giggled, walking over to her master bedroom.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Alex called, going to his.

 **I will again repeat the rules just to make sure there are no misinterpretations.**

 _ **There will be NO LEMONS.**_

 _ **No boyxboy or girlxgirl.**_

 _ **Again, I'd appreciate** **it if you would limit it to 4 truths and 4 dares maximum.**_

 **Note that if your truths or dares seem inappropriate to my _rules_ , then they won't be used. If you like to participate in torturing these characters ( include Lacie and Alex if you must ) then PM me your truths or dares. Note that if your truths or dares isn't use in a chapter, it doesn't mean I have ignored it.**

 **This is like my Diabolik Lovers Truth or Dare Style. I only used the first chapter as the same for both of them. So... SEND IN THE DARES!**


End file.
